Make my wish come true
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: My biggest wish is for him to be mine. Christmas time has arrived and there's only one thing I really want. I want him. Inspired by the song, "All I want for Christmas is you."


Christmas is in 11 days!

The lyrics might be wrong but I got them from a website.

I didn't write any names really but Amber and Mara because I thought anyone who reads it can chose what couple they want it to be about.

* * *

I don't want much for christmas, I honestly don't need anything but one thing. I looked over at Amber and Mara placing presents underneath the christmas tree, i sighed as I knew those presents didn't have the one thing I really wanted...The only thing i cared about, i don't care about those presents.

I want you to be mine, no one else's, mine, my own. You have know idea how much. My only wish would come true, you're the only one that can make that wish come true. "Hey!?" Amber asked skipping up to me. "Yes?" I smiled.

"What do you want for christmas?" My smile turned into a frown and my face dropped.  
"I can't have it anyway," I muttered.  
"Yes you can, i can ask Daddy or you can just ask santa."  
I laughed,"Amber, somethings you can't get."  
She tilted her head as she looked at me with confusion, "Yes you can."  
"Think about that twice Amber,"I sighed as I turned around and left, leaving Amber confused.

I don't want, I don't need presents, toys, gifts. I don't need anything sitting under that christmas tree. I don't even care about that, the presents, carolling, gifts. I don't even need a sock, a stocking I mean, with my name on it, filled with anything, it doesn't even have to be hanging up on the fireplace, i don't want it there. Santa... he won't make me happy, nothing will, santa putting presents underneath the tree, I know that won't happen anyway. No present will make me happy... just him, just you...

"Hey," Mara greeted walking up to me.  
"Hi!" I exclaimed.  
"Where do you want stocking to be? There's 3 places left on the fireplace."  
I sighed,"In the box."  
She looked at me, "Cheer up a little, 10 days till christmas!"  
I sighed again, "I won't get the thing I need most."  
"Maybe you will."  
"Yeah, maybe," I sighed and walked off.

You don't how much I want you to be mine, I want you all to myself... for my own... You'd make my wish come true, you're the only one that can. You're all I want for Christmas, nothing else, just you...

If anyone asks, i won't ask them for much, i don't want a lot this christmas. I don't even care if snows or not, I don't even wish for it. I looked up at the mistletoe hanging on my door, I'll have to keep waiting underneath it.

"What are you waiting there for?" Mara asked as she groaned, she had been trying to make me move for a while now.  
"Waiting for a kiss," I told her.  
"Do want me to kiss you so you can move?" Mara joked.  
"Ha, ha," I sarcastically cheered.  
"You made a list?" Mara asked.  
"Seriously?" I said.  
"I know, but it's fun! Christmas brings out the child of you!"  
"I don't even want to send a list to santa."  
"Ok... sorry for asking."

I want you with me, i want you here, here... with me... tonight! I want you to hold me! What else can I do to win you over? What can I do to make you mine? What more can I do? I just want you for christmas, nothing else, no one else...

"Let me take you outside!" Mara begged, trying to get me out of the doorway and away from that mistletoe.

I finally gave in.  
All the lights, fairy lights, christmas lights twinkling, glowing, shining so brightly. Laughter filling the air as children laughed excitedly. Bells ringing loudly, santa give,bring, let me have the one i really need, the one i want...Please...

**I don't much for christmas, you know i don't want anything for christmas but one thing. It's all I'm asking for, the only thing I'm asking for... I just want to see you there, on the other side of my door, outside my door. That's all I'm asking for.**

I want you to myself, to be mine, for my own.

You don't know how much, I don't think you even know.

You'd make my wish come true.

All i want for Christmas is you... you... you and only you!

I looked up at the sound of knocking, i opened the door and smiled as I saw him, him, the one I need most, the one i really need, the one to make my wish come true.  
"Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed, smiling as he lifted up my chin and pressed my lips softly against his.

* * *

I thought "Well it's Christmas soon, why not make a one-shot?"

Hope you liked it!

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

Comment...Review...Scream...

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
